1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device with a removable grill plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional grill devices are disadvantageous in that it is inconvenient to clean a grill plate thereof. Moreover, during cleaning, water is prone to flow into the grill device such that electric components in the grill device tend to be damaged. To overcome the aforesaid drawback, it has been proposed heretofore to provide a grill device with a removable grill plate. However, removal of the grill plate from the known grill device is a troublesome task. In addition, the electric heating element inside the known grill device is exposed upon removal of the grill plate, which can result in damage when an object accidentally drops into the grill device.